À travers la guerre, je t'aime (One-Shot)
by Petite Elodie
Summary: Mya Black, ancienne pupille de Lord Stark, attend avec impatience le retour de son futur mari et roi, après qu'il soit parti rejoindre Danaerys du Typhon pour sceller un accord de guerre. Cependant, à son retour, ses fiançailles sont rompues et il a ployé le genou. Face aux batailles qui se préparent, arrivera-t-elle à trouver sa place et récupérer ce qui fut l'homme de sa vie ?


Mya soupira une nouvelle fois. L'hiver allait bientôt arriver et le froid était de plus en plus fort à mesure que le temps avancer. Vêtue d'une longue robe grise, elle sortit de sa chambre pour rejoindre Sansa, sa futur belle-sœur.

Mya venait d'une petite famille noble nordienne connue pour ses entraînements militaires. En effet, les hommes qui servaient sa maison étaient peu nombreux mais se battaient extrêmement bien, les meilleurs du Nord disait-on, avant que Ramsey Bolton tente de les rallier à sa cause. Bien entendu, Lord Black, le père de Mya, avait refusé. Ses suzerains étaient et seraient toujours les Stark, avait-il clamé haut et fort. C'est pour cela que Jon et Sansa étaient venus chercher de l'aide pour la Bataille des Bâtards. Connaissant qui ils étaient et sachant que Ned Stark s'était bien occupé de sa fille jusqu'à quelques années, il avait de ce pas accepté.

En effet, Mya était devenue lorsqu'elle était jeune, pupille de Lord Eddard Stark, ses parents la voulant dans le cercle des grandes maisons. Et ce faisant, elle s'était beaucoup rapprochée des enfants Stark, et surtout de Jon, dont elle était tombée amoureuse, au plus grand mécontentement de Lady Stark, avec qui elle apprenait les rudiments pour devenir une grande Dame. Pas que cela l'intéressait vraiment. Mya préférait plutôt apprendre à manier l'épée et l'arc depuis sa plus grande enfance plutôt que de devoir coudre des robes. En bonne fille éduquée qu'elle était, elle avait demandé à Ned Stark l'autorisation de s'entraîner tous les jours après ses obligations de dames, compromis trouvé entre Catelyn et Ned.

Mya était donc devenue un des plus grands guerriers que le Nord avait pu avoir, et elle s'était battue aux côtés de Jon lors de la Bataille contre Ramsey, ainsi qu'aux côtés de Robb Stark lorsqu'il était roi du Nord. Elle était aussi un très grand stratège et conseiller, ce qui lui avait valu une place à la table des conseils de guerre.

« Mya. » salua Sansa joyeusement en la voyant arriver près d'elle. La jeune femme sourit tendrement à sa belle-sœur en devenir et s'assit. « J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais. »

« Sansa, tu me connais. » Mya but doucement le contenu de son verre. « Je ne pouvais pas sortir ressemblant à un sac de pommes de terre. Cela serait très mal vu, surtout pour la futur Reine du Nord. »

« Arrête. Tu sais que tu es magnifique quoi que tu portes. »

En effet, Mya était très belle : ses longs cheveux noirs relevés en chignon tressé laissaient voir un cou gracile, sa robe ni trop moulante ni trop ample laissait voir ses formes là où elle en avait et sa taille, petite comparée à Sansa, lui rajoutait du charme. Enfin, ses beaux yeux bleus envoûtaient beaucoup d'hommes, y compris Jon Snow qui était tombé pour elle de nombreuses années auparavant.

« Peu importe. » la futur reine se rembrunit. « Toujours pas de nouvelles de Jon ? » Elle fit signe à Arya et Bran qui arrivaient en attendant la réponse de Lady Stark.

« Nous en avons eu.. » finit par dire Sansa, sombrement. Elle tendit le papier envoyé par corbeau à Mya et croisa les mains devant elle.

« Il a ployé le genou. » Mya n'en revenait pas. Pas que le trône avait une importance pour elle, mais elle faisait partie, avec Sansa, du conseil restreint du jeune homme. Le fait qu'il fasse ce choix sans demander d'avis l'inquiétait et un mauvais pressentiment naquit en elle. « Pourquoi ne nous en a-t-il pas informer avant ? Ne sommes-nous pas ces conseillers ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Et ça ne me plaît pas plus qu'à toi. C'est une étrangère qui veut venir régner sur le Nord et je refuse que le Nord devienne l'esclave d'un quelconque monarque. » Sansa se leva, l'autre jeune femme à sa suite. Elles n'avaient plus faim.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais Danaerys Targaryen ne voit pas les choses de la même manière que nous. Je suis sûre que Jon trouvera une solution. » Mya ne crut pas vraiment en ses paroles et lança un regard incertain à la jeune femme qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur.

« Je l'espère. » elle soupira puis tendit un autre morceau de parchemin à Mya. « Un autre corbeau est arrivé. Selon les estimations du Maestre, Jon devrait arriver demain. »

« Et il sera accompagné de la Reine Danaerys et de toute son armée... »

La journée fut ainsi consacrée aux préparatifs pour l'arrivée de la nouvelle armée et de la nouvelle reine. La jeune femme n'était pas rassurée plus que ça mais elle prit son rôle de futur reine à cœur bien qu'elle savait qu'elle ne le serait plus. Elle ne savait même plus ce qu'elle était désormais que Jon avait ployé le genou. Elle s'assura que la chambre de la reine était bien préparée avec un feu régénéré toutes les deux heures pour la garder au chaud. Elle rangea même la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Jon pour lui. Qu'elle était heureuse de le revoir après toutes ces semaines loin de cet homme ! Heureuse de ne plus dormir dans un lit vide et froid, heureuse de le retrouver. Elle se coucha tôt ce soir-là, heureuse pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Mais cela passa rapidement.

Lorsque le lendemain, à côté de Sansa et Bran, elle le vit arriver sur son cheval, la reine argentée à ses côtés, elle sut. Un regard et elle sût. Elle le connaissait depuis sa plus tendre enfance, le petit garçon qui était maintenant un homme n'avait plus de secret pour elle. Son Jon n'était plus son Jon, encore une fois. Il y avait eu Ygritte, la Sauvageonne, mais elle l'avait pardonnée. À cette époque là, aucune promesse n'avait été faite entre eux deux et le jeune homme n'avait pas d'obligation à son égard. Elle déglutit et tâcha de garder un visage neutre surtout quand elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit la froideur avec laquelle il la salua. Elle n'eut pas le droit ni à un baiser ni même à un câlin. Juste un froid et distant « _Lady Black _». Elle ne dit rien mais serra les dents pour ne montrer aucun sentiment. Il l'avait oublié. Ou du moins, son amour pour elle s'était fané. Et elle comprenait. La fille Targaryen était dix voir cent fois plus belle qu'elle.

La réunion qui suivit était la plus dure qu'elle eut jamais à présider. Elle se trouvait aux côtés de Sansa et Bran, comme toujours, Jon à sa gauche malheureusement pour elle. Elle salua le courage de Tyrion Lannister quand il intervint pour défendre sa reine mais elle était d'accord avec Lady Stark. Jamais Winterfell ne pourrait subvenir aux besoins de tous ces soldats pendant une si grande période de temps. Et spécialiste qu'elle était dans les armées, elle le savait mieux que quiconque.

Quand Lady Lyanna Mormont lui demanda directement ce qu'elle pensait de l'arrivée de Danaerys, elle prit son temps pour répondre. Elle était sage, beaucoup de monde lui avait dit durant toutes les périodes de guerre, mais ce fut difficile de prononcer les mots qu'elle prononça surtout sous le regard de la reine à qui elle n'avait pas été présentée.

« Que cela me plaise ou non, nous avons besoin d'hommes pour vaincre le roi de la nuit. Alors si cela veut dire ployer le genou pour s'assurer que nous puissions survivre, que le _Nord_ puisse survivre, je suis prête à prendre le risque. Même si cela me déplaît, Lady Lyanna. » Elle baissa un instant les yeux puis les releva pour les plonger dans les yeux de la jeune fille, furieux. « Mais je répète encore une fois, que mon opinion n'est pas important ici. » Elle soutint le regard pour bien faire passer le message puis baissa la tête, pas prête à affronter le regard des autres qui avaient visiblement compris que Jon n'était plus son fiancé. Le grand espace entre eux était d'ailleurs bien visible malgré le fait qu'ils soient à côté. Malgré tout cela, elle l'avait tout de même défendu. Quelle idiote elle était de toujours se ranger du côté de l'homme qu'elle aimait !

Quand la réunion fut finie, elle s'éclipsa rapidement vers l'extérieur, serrant doucement la main de Sansa et l'épaule de Bran avant de se diriger vers le bois sacré, Fantôme ne quittant pas son côté, comme depuis le départ de son maître. Elle ne se soucia pas du tout du regard curieux de Danaerys, inquiet de Sansa ou peiné de Jon. En y arrivant, elle s'assit sur le tronc d'arbre, le même tronc d'arbre sur lequel Ned l'avait assise lorsqu'elle était petite pour lui expliquer pourquoi ses parents lui avaient confié sa garde. Elle put alors laisser tomber ses larmes, larmes qu'elle retenait depuis plus de trois heures. Elle sanglota plus fort lorsque Fantôme vint poser sa tête sur ses genoux, inquiet pour ce qu'il considérait comme sa maîtresse.

« Il m'a oublié. » murmura-t-elle doucement, caressant la tête du loup géant. « Je ne pensai pas que cela pouvait arriver mais c'est le cas. Les hommes sont tous les mêmes, honneur ou pas honneur. »

Elle s'essuya rapidement les yeux quand elle entendit des pas approchés. Sans même se retourner, elle savait que c'était lui, et rien que pour ça, elle ne le fit pas. Elle ne prit pas la peine de reconnaître la présence du Gouverneur du Nord. Même Fantôme resta coucha sur le sol, sa tête sur ses genoux.

« Mya... » Il ne pût continuer car, furieuse, la jeune femme s'était levée, repoussant ainsi Fantôme qui s'assit regardant ses deux maîtres.

« Ah tu me reconnais maintenant ?! » Jon fut surpris par le venin dans sa voix. « Je ne suis plus Lady Black ?! »

« My... » il essaya de parler mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps.

« Non. Ne t'avise pas Jon Snow ! » Elle n'utilisait que rarement son nom complet, que lorsqu'elle était vraiment en colère. « Je t'interdis de prononcer mon nom. » elle avait murmuré cette dernière partie mais il l'avait parfaitement entendu. « Lord Snow. » Mya le salua formellement puis passa devant lui pour rentrer au château. Il lui attrapa le bras presque violemment pour la retourner vers lui mais elle se débattit. Elle allait prononcer d'autres noms peu glorieux lorsqu'elle aperçut la plus jeune fille des Stark. « Arya. » salua-t-elle doucement, en essayant de sourire. Sourire que lui retourna la plus jeune. Entendant cela, Jon l'avait lâché et s'était retourné, permettant à la jeune femme de s'en aller.

Elle se précipita dans sa chambre, enfin, la chambre qu'elle et Jon avait partagé il y a longtemps. Elle demanda gentiment à une servante de récupérer ses affaires et de les emmener dans son ancienne chambre, pièce qui fut glaciale tant par le manque de chaleur que par sa tristesse. Elle ne se doutait pas que quelques couloirs plus loin, Sansa réprimandait violemment son frère. Elle finit par reprendre sa cape et monter sur les remparts de Winterfell. De là, elle put observer toutes les troupes de la fille Targaryen. Et malheureusement, elle vit Jon et elle, proches. Cela lui fit mal au cœur mais elle ne dit rien. Elle avait promis de rester pour se battre contre les marcheurs blancs, mais une fois cela fait, elle partirait.

* * *

La bataille contre l'armée des morts venait de se terminer, Arya avait vaincu le roi de la nuit. Mya ôta son armure et se retrouva rapidement dans un bain chaud. Elle ne voulait pas participer au banquet dans lequel elle verrait sûrement Jon et sa nouvelle amoureuse, ou encore tous les gens heureux d'avoir gagner. La guerre était finie, oui, mais beaucoup de soldats étaient morts. À commencer par Lyanna Mormont, jeune femme avec qui elle avait liée une amitié profonde. Rien ne pouvait la rendre sûre de son départ que tous ces événements. Sauf bien sûr la fratrie Stark et peut être Tormund, le sauvageon avec qui elle avait sympathisé depuis son arrivée à Château Noir. Ce dernier l'avait d'ailleurs serrée dans ses bras quand il l'avait vu en vie.

Lorsqu'elle finit par sortir, elle mit une longue robe noire, en honneur de tous les combattants morts. Elle se coiffa rapidement et sortit dehors, vers le bois sacré pour se recueillir, comme à chaque fois qu'une bataille avait eu lieu. Elle pria pour tous les morts, morts pendant cette guerre ou pendant toutes les batailles des guerres précédentes. Elle pria pour sa mère morte durant la Bataille des Bâtards, ses frères, Ned et Catelyn Stark qu'elle considérait comme parents de substitution, Robb, Edd, Lyanna Mormont, Jorah Mormont et plein d'autres noms qu'elle avait connu. Elle ne se releva que lorsqu'elle entendit de légers pas derrière elle.

« Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous interrompre. » lui dit Danaerys, un sourire gêné sur les lèvres.

« Vous ne m'avez pas interrompu, Votre Majesté. » lui répondit la jeune femme, sans se retourner.

« Nous n'avons pas été présentée et quand j'ai vu que vous ne participiez pas au banquet, je suis venue vous trouver. » Avec tous les efforts que la jeune femme faisait pour essayer de la détester, elle ne le put. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature et elle voyait bien que la reine avait bon cœur.

« Je suis Mya. De la Maison Black. » Elle se retourna et lui offrit un petit sourire forcé. Elle ne la détestait pas mais elle ne l'aimait pas non plus. Et Danaerys le vit aussitôt.

« Vous non plus, vous ne m'aimez pas. » Son attitude avait changé. Elle se montrait désormais plus froide.

« Je suis désolée. Mais je ne pourrais jamais aimer la femme qui m'a volé mon mari. » Mya avait décidé d'être honnête tout en restant polie. « Mais cela ne veut pas dire que vous n'êtes pas une bonne reine. » Danaerys releva la tête, étonnée. « Je vois comment vous traiter vos troupes et à quel point vous vous souciez d'eux. Mais au risque de vous offenser, quoi que vous fassiez, jamais vous n'aurez le même respect auprès des Nordiens. Pas parce que vous ne le méritez pas, mais parce que jamais ils n'accepteront de ployer le genou devant un quelconque souverain si ce n'est celui du Nord. »

« J'ai bien vu le regard que tout le monde lance à Jon. » La jeune femme blonde soupira et s'assit sur le tronc d'arbre. « Tout le monde le considère comme un roi, et pourrait le considérait facilement comme cela à l'avenir. Alors que moi, ils me regardent comme si j'étais l'ennemi. De plus, considérant qui il est. »

« Parce que vous l'êtes. » Mya s'éloigna tranquillement, Fantôme la rejoignant en trottinant. Il venait d'arriver dans le bois. Elle ne dit rien concernant la fin de sa phrase, faisant comme si elle n'avait pas entendu mais ce qu'elle avait dit lui mit la puce à l'oreille. « Ils s'attendaient tous à ce que Jon soit leur roi et il vient vous voir et renonce au trône qu'ils lui ont donné. Jon l'avait accepté. Et ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi il a ployé le genou. » Elle s'arrêta en face de Danaerys et l'observa. Cette dernière en fit de même. « Moi je vois pourquoi. Vous l'avez sauvé pendant l'attaque des marcheurs blancs au-delà du mur, vous avez perdu votre enfant pour lui, vous êtes belle, intelligente. » Elle eut la gorge qui se noua et retint ses larmes. « Il ne pouvait que ployer le genou. »

« Je n'ai pas séduit Jon, si c'est ce que vous insinuez Madame. » lui rétorqua furieusement Danaerys en se levant d'un bond. « Je vais redire ce que j'ai dit à Sansa il y a quelques jours. C'est plutôt Jon qui m'a séduite et je ne l'ai suivi que parce que je l'aime ! »

« Je vous crois. » dit la jeune femme brune, doucement. Elle ne voulait pas la guerre avec cette femme. « Veuillez accepter mes excuses pour mes paroles déplacées. » Elle salua doucement la reine en s'inclinant et commença son chemin du retour, laissant Danaerys pantoise. Pour quelqu'un qui venait de perdre l'homme qu'elle aimait à cause d'une autre femme, Mya ne semblait pas en colère.

Elles ne le savaient pas, mais Tormund avait entendu la discussion des deux filles. Il décida alors de rejoindre l'ancienne fiancée de son ami. Il la trouva dans un des nombreux couloirs de Winterfell, sanglotant doucement, la main appuyée sur le mur.

« C'est un idiot. » lança-t-il fortement. La jeune femme sursauta et se retourna. Elle se détendit en le voyant, les larmes ne s'arrêtant pas de couler pour autant.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu m'as très bien entendu trésor. » il avait toujours flirté avec elle, au grand déplaisir de Jon. « Jon est un idiot pour t'avoir laissé tomber pour des dragons. C'est vrai qu'ils sont _tous _impressionnants mais toi, Mya, toi tu es vraiment quelque chose. » Il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour la détailler. Même en train de pleurer elle était magnifique. « Si tu n'appartenais pas à Jon depuis le jour où on s'est rencontré, je t'aurai bien fait mienne depuis longtemps. »

« Je n'appartiens plus à Jon depuis bien longtemps ! » grogna Mya, hors d'elle. Le prénom même de cet homme la mettait en colère. « Et si c'est pour me parler de lui ou de sa reine tu peux... »

« Oh la, chaton. » Tormund rit d'une voix forte. « Je ne voulais pas t'offenser. Vous les dames du Sud... »

« Et je ne suis pas une dame du Sud, sauvageon ! » Là elle était vraiment en colère. « Pour qui tu te prends à venir me parler comme si j'étais un bout de viande qui devait appartenir à un homme ! Je suis Mya de la maison Black et je... »

Tormund l'avait coupé en l'embrassant et elle répondit sauvagement à son baiser quand elle comprit. Il n'était pas doux ni tendre mais rempli de colère et de force. Le sauvageon poussa presque violemment la jeune femme contre le mur et continua de torturer sa bouche avec la sienne, la faisant gémir. Il grogna à son tour et attrapa sa minuscule taille dans sa main géante pour la rapprocher de lui. Il la souleva même pour l'asseoir sur un rebord plus loin. La jeune femme se laissa faire, remplit de sensations qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis très longtemps. Elle commença même à défaire les fourrures qui recouvraient l'homme roux devant elle mais ce dernier fut soudain repoussé loin.

Jon Snow se tenait là à les regarder l'un après l'autre. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Un de ses amis le plus proche et sa... enfin son ancienne amante allaient coucher ensemble s'il ne les avait pas séparé.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend Snow ? » grogna soudainement Tormund, en colère.

« Pas maintenant ! » gronda le loup blanc en attrapant violemment le bras de la jeune femme. « On discutera plus tard. » Sans laisser le temps aux deux autres d'en placer une, il traîna Mya dans sa chambre. Cette dernière tenta de se libérer tant bien que mal.

« Jon, tu me fais mal. » finit-elle par dire douloureusement. Jon s'arrêta et voyant son regard rempli de douleur la relâcha. « Entre. » ordonna-t-il d'une voix froide en la faisant rentrer dans sa chambre.

Mya frissonna. La pièce n'avait pas du tout changer en quelques jours et elle se trouva revivre des souvenirs qu'elle pensait avoir oublié. Comme la première fois qu'elle et Jon avait fait l'amour.

« Explique-moi ça ! » gronda Jon en montrant sa porte.

« C'est une porte ! » La jeune femme avait très bien compris qu'il parlait d'elle et Tormund mais elle ne voulut pas répondre.

« Je veux parler de Tormund et toi ?! » Jon s'était cette fois mis à crier.

« Ça ne te regarde absolument pas. » répondit-elle en s'asseyant élégamment sur une chaise. « Je suis une femme adulte que je sache. »

« Tu es ma... » il s'arrêta, se rendant compte de ce qu'il allait dire.

« Femme ? » Mya ricana. « Non je ne crois pas. J'ai perdu ce droit il y a bien longtemps quand tu es parti rencontrer Danaerys du Typhon. » Elle se releva et se dirigea vers la porte sans plus rien dire.

« Je suis désolé. » Mya s'arrêta devant la porte, main sur la poignée pour l'écouter. « J'aurai dû envoyer un corbeau pour t'avertir ou faire quelque chose. J'aurai dû mieux te traiter et te prendre à part pour t'expliquer. Mais je n'ai pas pu. J'ai vu ton joli visage et je n'ai pu qu'agir froidement, je... »

« Arrête. » murmura la jeune femme, des larmes coulant un nouvelle fois. « Arrête Jon, s'il te plait. Le mal tu l'as fait... »

« Je ne veux pas que tu m'en veuilles. » Il posa une main sur son épaule et la sentit se raidir. « Je sais que nous devions nous marier et je sais que je t'ai fait du mal, mais pardonne moi. S'il te plaît. Tu restes toujours une amie et un excellent conseiller. »

« Je ne peux pas Jon, je suis désolée. » Mya sortit rapidement, laissant l'homme qu'elle aimait au milieu de sa chambre. Elle ne se retourna pas une seule fois jusqu'à sa chambre, ni lorsqu'elle prit son sac qu'elle avait préparé plus tôt pour partir. « Au revoir, Winterfell. »

* * *

Cela faisait des jours qu'elle était partie de Winterfell. Elle savait à ce moment là que pour rentrer chez elle, la route n'allait pas être simple, surtout avec les espions de Cersei dans les environs. Mais elle avait son arc et son épée en cas de besoin. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas assez. Une dizaine de jours après avoir quitté le château, elle se fit prendre en embuscade par trois chevaliers Lannister.

« Tiens, tiens. Qui voilà ? » rit le premier en s'approchant sur son cheval. « Une Nordienne. »

« Laissez-moi passer. » répondit-elle poliment en continuant son chemin.

« Tu sais qui nous sommes, ma petite dame ? » dit le deuxième soldat. Il lui sembla totalement saoul. Elle ne répondit pas mais fit accélérer son cheval.

Cela n'eut pas l'air de leur plaire car ils finirent par l'encercler, l'épée dégainée. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de dire un mot pour que la jeune femme comprennent. Elle sortit elle aussi son épée en se laissant tomber de son cheval et commença à se battre contre le seul homme à terre. Elle allait l'abattre quand un quatrième soldat, qu'elle n'avait pas vu jusqu'à présent, lui mit le couteau sous la gorge.

« Une femme qui sait se battre, intéressant. » ricana ce dernier. « Je sais que ça ne coure pas les rues ce type de donzelle. Une Mormont peut-être ? »

« C'est Mya de la maison Black. » parla enfin le dernier soldat en montrant une broche avec l'emblème de sa maison. « Une rose entourée d'un serpent. »

« La très célèbre fille de Sir Théo Robin Black... Ou devrais-je dire, l'ancienne fiancée du Roi du Nord... Ou son ancienne _Salope_... »

Mya finit par en avoir marre de l'entendre parler et lui mit un bon coup de tête en arrière. La lame se desserra de sa gorge tandis qu'il se tenait le nez et elle en profita pour lui planter une flèche qui était tombée de son carquois. Elle se mit précipitamment à courir mais les trois autres soldats la rattrapèrent et finirent par la ramener à un endroit où elle avait juré de ne plus y remettre les pieds. _La Capitale_.

Après avoir été emmenée aux pieds de la reine qui lui sourit méchamment, elle fut jetée dans un cachot pour ce qui lui sembla des jours. Elle fut néanmoins rejointe par Missandei qui venait d'être capturée après l'attaque de Danaerys. Elle était censée être discrète mais Port Réal s'était préparé. De ce fait, elle apprit que la fille Targaryen avait perdu un autre dragon et que sa flotte avait été décimée.

Elles n'eurent pas à attendre bien longtemps. À la fin de la journée, elles furent emmenées sur les remparts de la ville, où Danaerys et Tyrion les attendaient, une partie de leur armée derrière. Pendant tous les débats qui s'en suivirent, Mya réfléchit au moyen de sortir vivante de là. Mais avec la Montagne derrière elle et tous les soldats, elle savait qu'elle avait peu de chance de sortir de là avec Missandei sans aucune blessure.

Heureusement, une chance se présenta. Tyrion était venu directement parlé à sa sœur en bas des remparts et celle-ci semblait hésiter. Ce n'était pas son cas. Elle n'attendit pas et donna un coup d'épaule assez fort à la jeune femme à côté d'elle pour la faire tomber. Heureusement pour elle, elle tomba sur Qyburn, le pauvre homme devait donc avoir quelques côtes cassées. Elle n'attendit pas de la voir atterrir qu'elle sauta aussi, profitant de l'effet de surprise qu'elle avait causé. Mais le soldat qui était à ses côtés lui attrapa le bras. Elle se retrouva donc pendue dans le vide. N'ayant pas été bien nourri depuis longtemps, elle ne trouva pas la force de se débattre pour sortir de ce pétrin, bien qu'elle essaya. Elle se retrouva donc au pied de Cersei et de la Montagne qui la regardaient froidement.

« Tuez-moi qu'on en finisse... » lâcha-t-elle d'une voix faible après avoir vu Danaerys et son armée s'enfuir.

« Te tuer ? » répondit froidement la reine de Port Réal. Elle s'avança et gifla royalement Mya. « Tu viens de me faire perdre la chance de faire plier cette _salope_ de Targaryen et tu veux que je te tue ? » Elle rit méchamment. « Non... Te tuer serait trop facile. » Elle se tourna ensuite vers un des gardes. « Emmenez-la dans les cachots. Nous allons la laisser pourrir quelques années... »

Mya fut jetée dans le noir, sans personne avec qui partager une cellule. Elle ne regrettait pas son geste même si cela voulait dire qu'elle allait mourir ici. Après tout, elle savait que Danaerys allait prendre d'assaut la capitale et au moins, elle n'aurait pas à voir ça.

Elle ressentit cependant les premières secousses. Elle ressentit la chaleur du feu du Dragon, elle entendit à travers les murs les hurlements des gens et elle sentit les larmes couler pour ces pauvres innocents. Elle se roula en boule, trop effrayée par sa mort imminente pour essayer de sortir. Elle repensa aux nombreuses choses que lui avaient dites son père et Ned, que lorsqu'on allait mourir on revoyait défiler sa vie devant ses yeux. Et c'est ce qui se passa. Elle revit tout son passé, de son arrivée chez les Stark jusqu'aux retrouvailles avec Jon après qu'il ait quitté la garde de nuit. Elle repensa à toutes ses batailles, au chagrin qu'elle avait ressenti quand Rickon était mort sous ses yeux, à la reine des Dragons qui brûlait maintenant la ville.

Puis un grand courant d'air lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Le bruit ne lui parvint qu'après : le mur en face d'elle venait de s'effondrer et en levant la tête, elle voyait la sortie. Elle ne pensa qu'une fois. Elle s'élança vers les décombres pour sortir de sa prison. Sa robe s'accrocha plusieurs fois à des pierres, elle faillit tomber plusieurs fois mais elle réussit finalement à respirer l'air extérieur. Il sentait le brûler, les cendres et la chair calcinée. Elle en eut un haut-le-cœur mais elle se mit tout de même à courir.

Elle devait trouver quelqu'un...

Elle courut pour ce qui lui sembla des heures, les larmes coulant sur ses joues en voyant toutes les victimes que Danaerys avait fait. Elle ressentit alors une grande colère en voyant des enfants morts, des bébés dans les bras de leurs mères, des personnes âgées recroquevillées. Elle n'en pouvait plus de ce désastre.

Puis elle percuta quelqu'un. En levant la tête, elle vit un Immaculé. Elle se pensa sauvée alors elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais il lui attrapa violemment le bras et la traîna plus loin. Elle comprit alors en voyant le sang sur son arme qu'il allait l'exécuter. Elle eut beau dire qu'elle venait du Nord, qu'elle faisait partie de l'armée de Jon Snow, rien n'y fait. Il la jeta au sol aux côtés de certains Sudistes qui attendaient leur exécution. Celle-ci était donnée par Vers-Gris. En voyant son regard, furieux et noir, elle sut. Sa fin était proche.

Elle baissa la tête, prête à recevoir le coup qui allait la faire basculer vers l'autre monde, rejoindre tant de ses amis perdus, Robb, Catelyn, Ned, son père, sa mère. Elle revit le beau visage de Jon Snow, l'homme qui l'avait trahie pour une autre femme, une autre qui préférait le pouvoir à l'amour, qui était prête à détruire toute une ville et toute une population de gens et surtout _d'enfants _innocents. Cette autre femme, Danaerys Targaryen, qui avait sans doute sombrer dans la folie_._ Malgré cela, elle espérait toujours qu'il l'aime tout autant qu'elle l'aimait, et qu'il allait venir la sauver. Elle était prête à lui pardonner. Non, elle lui avait déjà pardonné. Mais en entendant les corps tombaient au sol à côté d'elle, ses espoirs furent réduits à néant.

« Je suis Mya de la maison Black, maison de guerriers du Nord depuis des générations. Je suis Mya de la maison Black, maison de guerriers... » elle répéta ces phrases en boucles, les larmes coulant sur son visage de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que les corps tombaient. Puis ce fut son tour. Elle ouvrit les yeux et releva la tête fièrement. « Je suis Mya de la maison Black, maison de guerriers du Nord depuis des générations. Honte à toi pour tuer la dernière descendante d'une des maisons qui te sont alliées, _Vert Gris _» Elle se rappelait de son nom et le fait d'appeler son bourreau par son nom le stoppa dans son élan. « J'ai sauvé ta bien aimée des griffes de Cersei et c'est comme ça que tu me remercie. Tu n'as aucun honneur ! » finit-elle par s'écrier en colère, se levant fièrement devant lui, oubliant sa fatigue et sa malnutrition.

Vert Gris allait répondre quelque chose quand une voix l'interrompit.

« Mya ! » Les deux se tournèrent vers la source de l'appel et virent Jon Snow. « Mya, oh mon dieu, tu es en vie ! » Il courut vers elle en poussant l'Immaculé qui la reconnut enfin.

« Jon ! » La jeune femme se jeta dans ses bras, oubliant sa trahison, oubliant tout le sang et les cendres qui le recouvraient. Elle ne voyait que l'homme de sa vie devant elle. « Oh mon dieu Jon, je suis désolée. » Elle se mit à sangloter dans sa poitrine. « Je suis désolée d'être partie, de t'avoir laissé seul avec elle. Pardonne-moi... J'aurai dû te soutenir jusqu'au bout, t'aider dans cette guerre. J'aurai même peut être été capable de l'empêcher de détruire King's Landing... Au lieu de ça, j'ai été égoïste et je suis partie... »

« C'est toi qui doit me pardonner Minnie. » Entendre le surnom qu'il lui avait donné étant jeunes lui réchauffa le cœur. « Je suis tellement désolé. Tu as eu raison de réagir comme tu l'as fait. Quand je me suis rendu compte que tu étais parti, j'ai senti comme une partie de moi qui avait disparu. Et quand elle m'a dit que tu t'était sacrifiée pour Missandei, j'ai enfin compris.. J'ai aimé Danaerys, dans un moment d'égarement et de solitude, je l'ai aimé et j'ai continué même à Winterfell. Mais elle n'est pas toi. Je l'ai aimée, mais tu es la femme de ma vie. Je le sais maintenant. » Ils pleurèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant de se séparer. « Ne restons pas ici. » murmura Jon en lui attrapant la main.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Mya se tenait à côté de Tormund sur le quai de Blanc Port. Ils attendaient tous les deux que Jon Snow arrive. Ce dernier, après avoir tué Danaerys, fut exilé sur le mur, à Château Noir. Quelle ironie du sort. Il y avait échappé pour y retourner.

Jamais il n'oublierait qu'il s'était trompé de jugement en se fiant à une reine qui fit finalement un massacre, massacre qu'elle avait juré de ne pas faire. Et jamais il ne cesserait d'essayer de se racheter pour la trahison qu'il avait fait à la jeune femme, dit jeune femme qui avait accepté de le suivre au-delà du mur par amour. Elle lui avait pardonné, parce qu'après sa mort imminente, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de considérer la vie comme très précieuse. Et sa vie, elle ne la voyait qu'aux côtés de Jon Snow, qu'il soit roi, gouverneur du nord ou encore sauvageon ou membre de la garde de nuit. Il était son homme et malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, elle resterait à ses côtés. Certes ils avaient encore beaucoup à discuter et à mettre au clair, leur relation avançant petit à petit pour en revenir où ils en étaient avant l'arrivée de Danaerys, mais elle avait confiance dans le futur.


End file.
